Que tal Si
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Mabel esta arta de todo: misterios, complots, moustros, y todo lo extraño que susede en Gravitty Falls, pero sobre todo esta arta de que sierto chico del que ella esta "loca, perdidamente, chifadamente y todo lo que termene en 'mente' enamorada " y este ni siquiera la mire aún que... tampoco ayuda mucho el que 'el' este enamorado de otra y que sobre todas las cosas este sea...
1. prologo

_**prologo**_

\- Mab's eres tú?

\- lo siento pero me confunde mi nombre es...

 **Que pasa con las personas que no conocen sus orígenes ni de donde vienen?**

 _Respuesta: sencillo tienden a repetir su historia._

 **Correcto**

 **Pero que pasa cuando esas personas saben de donde vienen, conocen su historia?**

 _Respuesta:_

 _Ellos NO cometen los errores del pasado sino NUEVOS y catastróficos errores._

* * *

Pincest.

Que pasa si...?

Nota importante... LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR.

Amo a este señor salvo la infancia de mi hermana xD ok no pero ahora ve algo mas que no sea pepa y hora de aventura. Amm si no me gustan estas dos caricatura.


	2. Chapter 1 Mabel

**_Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen; pero la historia si._**

 ** _Esto es un incesto de hermanos._**

 ** _Mabel x Dipper._**

* * *

Capitulo I

Mabel Pines

5 de noviembre( 10 años atrás)

Mi nombre es Mabel Pines tengo 15 años y estoy en la etapa mas feliz de mi vida, por que a pesar de ser una adolescente siempre le veo el lado bueno a todo.

Mi físico no es muy bueno que digamos, aun estoy en desarrollo, mi cabello es de color castaño chocolate y este es algo quebrado de las puntas mi cabello en estos momentos me llega hasta la cintura como cuando era niña. Aun sigo usando braquets pero pronto me los quitaran, adoro/amo a los suéteres...

A si mi familia es esta conformada por mi tía abuela y sus dos hermanos, mis tíos-abuelos Stanford y Stanley Pines, mi padre y mi madre, y por supuesto sin olvidar mi hermano gemelo Dipper.

El es casi igual a mi solo que el es chico y no usa Braquets.

Si todo en mi vida es gen...

Tiempo actual.

Hahahah pero que tonta era a esa edad.

Hoy 10 años después puedo leer mi antiguo diario y reírme de el.

Hoy cuanto con 25 años mi nombre es Cipher, Lulu Cipher. Una de las mejores magas y cantantes que hay pero sobre todo soy una de las mejores ladronas que hay, soy buscada por casi todos los países, tengo órdenes de opresión y soy buscada por la embajada Británica, la CIA, El FBI, la interpol y cualquier policía.

¿Como es que llegue a esto?

¿Como es que una dulce y tonta niña llego a hacer una ladrona mundialmente buscada?

Simple una sencilla frase resume todo.

'Pasado repetido; corregido'

¿Que quiero decir?

Verán cuando tenia 12 años fui con mi hermano Dipper a un pequeño pueblo llamado Gravitty Falls en el viví uno de los mejores e inolvidables veranos de mi vida.

Ahí conocí a mis amigas Glenda y Candy, a Wendy, a Soos y a Pacífica Noroeste. Así como también conocí a uno de los peores demonios que hay en este universo Bill Cipher. Y también al causante de mi desdicha: Stanford Pines.

Ese verano comenzó algo raro pues de la nada mis padres decidieron que a mi hermano y a mi nos vendría bien que fuéramos al campo y que mejor que mi tío/abuelo Stan para eso, así que nos fuimos a ese pueblo.

Todo indicaba que pasaríamos los días del verano atendiendo la tienda del tío hasta que Dipp encontró un diario escondido en el bosque. Fue ahí que la 'aventura' comenzó.

Ha medida que los días pasaban las aventuras y los riesgos comenzaban.

Bill Cipher llego a nuestras vidas el dia que Gideon lo invocó. Un demonio que tenía aspecto de un triángulo, el paresia y sabía todo, lo pasado y lo futuro. Nunca creí que fuera tan peligroso.

Después estaba Pacífica Noroeste... una chica rubia de ojos azules, ella era la chica rica del pueblo, pero a pesar de tener dinero, poder y fama no era feliz, ella y yo parecíamos perros y gatos y quien diría que aquella chica y yo nos volveríamos las mejores amigas.

Como había dicho los días y las aventuras pasaron y un día me entere del pasado de los hermanos Pines... de mi familia...

Al parecer Dipper y yo no eramos los primeros gemelos en la familia, Stanley y Stanford fueron los primeros.

Stanley tenia las habilidades de mentir, engañar y sobre todo la fuerza bruta. Mientras su hermano Stanford era el listo, algo mas débil y el que tenía una anomalía ( um dedo extra en ambas manos); ellos habían crecido juntos pero Stanley dejo que los músculos pensaran por el, al parecer al tío Stanford le habían ofrecido ir a una universidad para chicos genios y su experimento resultaba del agrado de los jueces. Pero un incidente hizo que sin que el tío Stanley quisiera terminara por arruinar el experimento y con eso la oportunidad de ir auna universidad para cerebritos, después de eso ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Después de algún tiempo se reencontraron pero tío Stanford hizo un portal a otro mundo pero fue engañado.

En fin después de otros tantos años llegamos nosotros Dipprer encontró uno de los diarios de tío Stanford. Y así Mi verano de aventuras comenzó y con eso dos destinos podrían hacerse.

Bill lo dijo y hoy lo confirmo...

Hoy en día soy Lulu Cipher. Tengo 25 años y un pequeño de 7 años y no e pisado Gravitty Falls desde hace 8 años. Y no e tenido comunicación con mi Hermanó desde hace 9 años...


	3. Chapter 2 Dipper

**Dipper Pines**

Mi nombré Dipper Pines. Tengo 25 años años y desde hace 9 años no he sabido nada de mi hermana gemela Mabel Pines.

Nosotros eramos muy unidos, nada nos separaba he incluso llegue a pensar que nosotros no nos Pelé riamos como mis tíos Stan y Ford.

Actualmente vivo en Gravitty Falls junto con mi tío Stanford, pues mi tío Stanley se mudó hace un par de años.

\- Dip, quieres ir a buscar una caja roja que esta en mi escrito río?- me dijo me tío.

\- claro- dije y fui a la oficina.

'¿como estarán en casa?' No puedo evitar pensar pues hace mas de 9 años que no veo ni a mis padres. Solo les envió una postal cuando es el cumpleaños de cada uno, así como una postal para año nuevo o navidad, no e echó el intento por ir o ellos por visitar me.

Ahora veamos dijo caja roja...

Busco entre los cajones asta que la encuentro... y veo una notita que dice 'para Dipper', es extraño... veo el calendario y veo que hoy es nuestro cumpleaños...

-¿ que es esto? - y veo una carta con una caligrafía que en mi vida olvide... - Mabel- susurro.

\- esa es la última carta que Mabel te dio cuando ella partió de Gravitty Falls, tu la tiraste a la basura pero Stanley la rescato y yo la guarde, lee la... estas a tiempo...- dice mi tío, me ha asustado. El se retira y yo tomo la carta.

~ten por favor lee la~ y recordé a mi gemela el día que ella se fue y no volvió...

Comienzo a leer pero siento como la voz de mi hermana de 18 años me narra la carta...

[Comiencen a reproducir]htt,ps:/,yo,utu,.be/0yMUD,nG3Ze,A, (quitar las comas de mas)

Querido señor Dipper Pines.

Es algo raro escribirte y hablarte cuando me acabo de despedir de ti.

Eres un tipo horrible, basura, tonto, idiota pero sobre todo nerd.

La primera vez que me hablaste de cálculos y números me resulto gracioso, pero en cuanto te vi a los ojos y me hablaste tan apasionadamente... te convertiste en mi ídolo.

Resulta algo extraño y gracioso recordar que cuando me dijiste aquello mamá no entendiera ni una sola palabra de lo que dijiste en ese entonces. Y aun así no dejaste de impresionarnos...

Basura, tonto, idiota... pero sobretodo Nerd.

Realmente me había puesto muy feliz cuando los dos íbamos a la misma escuela. Siempre fuiste mi modelo a seguir Dipp.

Pero siempre detrás de esos libros no hacías muchos amigos que digamos y eso me entristecía un poco... así que decidí siempre estar a tu lado como una amiga, una hermana y una confidente. Siempre me es forcé para estar a tu altura y no ser solamente 'tu hermana tonta'

Pero al final siempre solo podía mirar tu espalda, el verano que fuimos a Gravitty Falls por primera vez me emocione pues descubrí otra cualidad tuya y era eso que te intrigaba mucho los... misterios. Quien diría que a partir de ese verano todo cambiaría.

Nunca lo supiste pero siempre me fascinó la magia y el cantar pero al ser la hermana gemela de 'Dipper Pines' todos simplemente esperaban mas de mi...pero yo no podía con todo eso: con las tensiones y presiones, de estar siempre a tu sombra.

Así que desde ese entonces comencé a correr...

He echó todo lo que a estado a mi alcance para no arrepentirme después: comí pasteles y cosas deliciosas sin importar que baya a engordar. Ahora uso lentes de contacto (porque aunque no lo creas los necesitó para ver mejor) pero sobre todo. Practiqué magia.

Pues a los 15 años encontré a Kuroba Kaito un mago o como muchos dicen 'un estafador' el era simplemente el mejor ilusionista que tuve el honor de toparme, el me enseño a hacer trucos mágicos, trucos de escapismo, a cambiar la voz y a apariencia, pero sobre todo me enseño 'el póquer face' o 'la cara de póquer'.

PERO SOBRE TODO DIJE UNA MENTIRA.

El día que tu aparato se descompuso y me culpas te a mi... yo ni si quiera estaba a 3 metros de la escuela yo me encontraba en un espectáculo de magia... pero acepte la culpa. Aunque la verdad no se bien ¿por que?.

Y gracias a esa mentira fue que tu te distancias te de mi.

Mi pequeña mentira me abrió los ojos, y también tu te mostrastes tal y como eras en realidad.

Te volviste mas negativo y mes quino, te bol viste mas idiota e incluso rencoroso...

Cambias mucho desde los 15 hasta hoy nuestro... Tu cumpleaños numero 18, tu vis se hizo mas grabe y varonil, pero a pesar de todo siempre eras una buena persona.

Los misterios que resolvimos a los 12 años fueron tan emocionantes.

Las noches que pasamos en la cabaña del misterio dentro de nuestro cuarto y solamente eramos alumbrados por la luz de la luna fueron grandiosas.

De verdad creí que podríamos ganarle al destinó y no ser como el tío Stan y el tío Ford... que no nos pelea riamos como ellos.

Siempre quise cantar contigo bajo las estrellas, pues ahora gracias a Kaito puedo tocar el piano y Violín. ¡ojala! Algún día puedas escucharme cantar o tocar.

De seguro en Gravitty Falls hay mas fantasmas de mas niveles de los que puedas contar así como cosas extrañas, la nieve ahí debe de ser como hojas de algún árbol. Es realmente raro que piense muchas cosas que no sean el escenario donde interpretaré la próxima semana... pero es una maldita locura que no puedo evitar recordar cosas tan simples de Gravitty.

¿que te parece... crees que me pueda ganar los corazones?

¿me preguntó si abre podido entrar a tu corazón?

¿acaso me recordaras aunque sea solo un poco?

Claro que si... porque... 'yo fui quien arruinó tu oportunidad' solo por eso me recordaras...

Espero que no óptimas el botón de 'reinició'... porque me dolería, que regresarás a hacer ese Dipper solitario...

No me olvides... esperó que me recuerdes como la tonta Mabel que te hacía reír y no la Mabel que te 'arruinó la vida'.

¿te llegará? Espero que sí...

Dipper Pines.. me enamore de ti... te amo... te quiero... te amo...

Lamento no poderte lo decir de frente... pero este enfermizo amor... me esta matando...

Lamento haber te pegado, insultado tanto... lamentó ser tan caprichosa y por muchas otras cosas pero lo que no lamento es este amor 'enfermizo' que tengo hacía ti, gracias... por todo...

Pd: te envió mi gran tesoro... si no las quieres puedes romperlas o quemarlas. Son partituras de una canción... mi primera canción para ti y una foto de nosotros dos.

Espero que te baya de maravilla en tu vida..

Para el señor Dipper...

Dé: Mabel...

Reeleo la carta... y recuerdo cuando teníamos 17años. A mi me darían una beca para ir a una escuela de genios pero al igual que a tío Stanford me sabotearon todo este tiempo creí que había sido ella y no quise leer su carta por que estaba tan enojado...

Ahora en miano sostengo una vieja foto de nosotros estamos Tío Stanley y Tío Stanford, ella y yo.

Y ahora... que hago..?

* * *

El nombre de la cancion es : sin Corazón (kokoronashi) busquen la así y en audio latino...

Gracias por leer este loco e improvisando fic :D


	4. Chapter 3 un sueño?

**Mabel Pines 17 años ~sueño~**

 **\- hola... señorita Estrella Fugas...**

 **\- ¿que quieres Bill? creí que no te volveríamos a ver...**

 **\- y así era pero me temo que necesitó la ayuda de un Pines.**

 **\- ¿ya para que necesita la ayuda de un Pines?**

 **\- vera señorita, gracias a ti y tu hermano yo tengo que cambiar de cuerpo. Veras cada cierto tiempo...**

 **\- creí que el tiempo era relativo y mas apara un ser como tu- dijo con burla la castaña de 17 años...**

 **\- ¡ah! Y lo es... si me dejas continuar...**

 **\- prosigue.**

 **\- veras cada par de años tenemos que cambiar de forma... y gracias a ti y tu hermano tendré forma humana...**

 **\- bien entiendo que mi hermano te aya dañado... pero.. ¿porque necesitas nuestra ayuda?.**

 **\- bien, es un tanto complicado.**

 **-solo escupe lo.**

 **-baya, y yo que creí que Reverce Mabel era dura...**

 **-¿quien?**

 **\- oh, nadie lo dije sin pensar, en fin como esta vez tendré cuerpo humano necesito que alguien cuide a a ese cuerpo y nuevo ser... pues ese cuerpo sufrirá... el procesó de 'crecer'... humano**

 **\- a ver si en tiendo tu quieres que uno de nosotros cuide al 'Nuevo Bill'**

 **\- así es...**

 **\- suerte con mis tíos y Dipper**

 **\- y por que tu no me cuidas...**

 **\- umm de jame pensar... a si tal vez por que uno: eres un demonio, dos: me engañaste en el pasado para obtener la grieta espació-tiempo. Tres: eres un cruel y despiadado ser que manipula a las personas y sobre todo a mi familia, quieres que le siga o me detengo...** \- dijo la chica alzando una ceja y viendo al demonio en forma de triangulo.

 **\- ya se que te use para obtener la fisura... pero oye no fue mi culpa, pino y lentes debieron decirte que era ¿eso no crees? Si lo se soy un demonio pero en mi forma 'humana' soy...** \- no dijo mas por que cambio de forma ahora era un chico de cabellos rubios algo desordenados unos ojos amarillos y traía un impecable traje de color amarillo y negro con un pequeño sombrero de copa a un costado de su cabeza.- **sexy y te aseguro que esta vez tu podrás manipularme a mi.**

 **\- te concedo lo de sexy no estas nada mal... en lo de la fisura también tienes razón y ¿como que podre manipularte?**

 **\- es sencillo mientras esta llave cuelgue de tu cuello mi consciencia como Bill estará sellada. Pero si ese pequeño cuerpo obtiene la llave mi conciencia resurgirá...**

 **\- interesante propuesta pero tengo que pensarlo.**

 **-de acuerdo estrella fugaz...**

 **Fin del sueño.**

Esa mañana la chica se levanto y vio a la cama que estaba aun lado y se puso triste. Otra vez Dipper no había dormido en su cama pues esta estaba tendida. Vio a la ventana era de mañana apenas salia el sol así que decidió poner manos a la obra.

Primero seria el baño después conseguir algo de alimento y como hoy era si día libre podría ir con Glenda y Candy de compras o hacer cualquier cosa que la mantuviera lo mas lejos de la cabaña, pero sobretodo lejos de Dipper.

Después del baño y cambio

Se puso su ropa interior, como hacía calor decidió ponerse una blusa de tirantes algo ajustada a su cuerpo y ponerse un chal morado unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul, unos converts, ato su cabello en una coleta alta con una liga color morado y como toque final puso una deadema del mismo color que la liga y su suéter.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina y preparó su desayuno que consistía en unos hotkeis un baso se jugo de naranja y un poco de leche. Después de preparar todo desayuno y dejo el desayuno de Dipper y sus tíos servidos y salió un rato a caminar al bosque.

Miro el cielo y estaba algo oscuro paresia que llovería.

Camino un poco mas por los senderos y decidió escalar un poco sin equipo solo con sus manos y con el peligro de caer, pero esta ¿bien, no? después de todo el único que se preocuparía de su familia seria su tío Stanley.

escalo el acantilado y cuando llego a la sima sintió paz, una paz que desde hace mucho no sentía, desde que descubrió esos sentimientos impuros que tenia hacía su hermano...

 _~¿si me olvidara de todo sería mas fácil vivir sin lágrimas y esta estúpida sonrisa falsa?_ ~ pensaba la chica sentada en el acantilado ~ _eres cruel Dipper... no hablarme... eres cruel, feo, preferiría que tomaras mi cuerpo y lo destruyeras, la hagas pedazos y has lo que quieras con el, por que no importa cuanto grite y luche, o mis párpados se hinchen de tanto llorar... pero todavía me abrazas fuerte , no me dejas ir_ ~ trataba de contener el llanto aquella chica castaña, le era muy difícil ser dura, que no le afectara las indirectas de Dipper, pero a quien engañaba ella lo amaba mas que a su propia vida.

cansada de sentir pena con sigo misma bajo del acantilado por de la manera " _segura_ " y camino hasta llegar a la cabaña del misterio y se metió a su cuarto reviso el cuarto estaba como lo había dejado esa mañana solo que tenia un cesto de ropa sucia con ropa de su hermano, ella solo suspiro y lo llevo al cuarto de lavado que había en la cabaña. Al terminar mando un par de mensajes a sus amigas.

 **Mabel: Chicas que tal si paseamos en el centro comercial tengo día libreee (~*0*)~**

 **C** **andy: claro Mab's -**

 **Glenda: Cuenta con migo**

 **Mabel: en el centro comercial en una media hora...**

 **Candy y Gelanda: si**

Las chicas se despidieron y Mabel se levanto de su cama y se dio un vistazo en el espejo que tenia y solo aplico un poco de brillo labial, al bajar las escalera e ir a la sala para avisar al su tío que saldría con sus amigas se llevo una sorpresa porque estaban sus dos tíos en la sala uno a cada extremo... de la sala y Soos y Whendy tambien estaban.

 **\- emm. Tío Stan voy a salir con mis amigas...-** dijo algo dudosa.

 **\- he? no lo sabes Dipper quiere hablar con nosotros...** \- dijo Soos aunque en seguida se callo pues vio que los ojos de su querida niña se entristecen y estos se ocultaban en su flequillo.

\- **no es que no estuve en la mañana -** dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, pero tan falsa como el dolor mismo que sentía en esos momentos, pues su hermano no le hablaba mucho que digamos. ella se sentó alado de su tío Stan y saco su celular y mando un mensaje.

 **Mabel: chicas surgió algo me voy a tardar un poco, comiencen sin mi...**

 **Chicas: esta bien, su sucede algo grabe nos ¿avisas si?**

 **Mabel: claro.**

Después de tan corta conversación guardo su celular todos estaban en silencio un poco incomodo. Los minutos pasaron y Dipper llego.

\- **familia quiero presentar les a mi novia.** \- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a una chica de unos ojos Café y cabellos castaño Chocolate que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda. ella era como una Mabel... solo que sin braquets.- **Ella es Mariana**.- todos se quedaron en silencio, no solo por el impacto de que Dipper tuviera novia y se las presentara, sino por Mabel, por que de alguna u otra manera sabían de los sentimientos Secretos/NO secretos por parte de esta, por que por mas que los disimulara y ocultara siempre se le cachaba echando de cabeza por sus acciones ya sea viéndolo de reojo o susurrando el nombre de este cuando estaba sola.

 **\- Bienvenida a la familia** \- Dijo Mabel con una sonrisa y abrasando la.

\- **Gracias...-** dijo la chica todos los demás estaban en shock pues ella era como una versión de Mabel.

 **\- Vamos saluden la no muerde** \- dijo riendo, pero cuando se voltio a ver a su familia que estaba a sus espaldas ella tenia los ojos negros y tras el flequillo. con una hermosa "cara de póquer" que Stanley reconoció muy bien pues solo un mago, estafador o un jugador tenia esa sonrisa, tan falsa, tan cínica y tan bien montada que paresia real y paresia que ella ganaría, aunque por dentro ella se estuviera muriendo de dolor.

\- **Bienvenida** \- dijeron todos y fueron abrazándola y presentándose.

\- **¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Dipper a su hermana pues la vio alejada del grupo.

\- **Claro que estoy bien, ¿por que no he de estarlo, he _pino_?-** dijo viéndolo a los ojos pero estos querían llorar y Dipper lo sabia a demás le había dicho 'pino' - ¿ **Bueno eso era todo? yo me voy tengo una sita con las chicas** \- dijo riendo como si nada y avanzando a la puerta.

\- **Mabel...** \- dijeron los empleados de la tienda.

 **\- así que no me esperen despiertos -** dijo saliendo y corrió todo lo que pido hasta el pueblo. Pero se quedo en la entrada viendo hacía el bosque.

 **Mabel: No podre ir ... necesitó estar sola.**

Escribió el mensaje y se adentro en el bosque al llegar frente de un lago ella se dejo caer llorando...

 _'¿por que Dipper?' - _ se preguntaba la chica.

 **\- no llores estrella Fugas** \- dijo una voz enfrente de ella y ella reconocía bien la voz...

* * *

 **Tiempo actual... Mabel de 25 años.**

 **\- mamá, estas bien...-**

 **-claro solo fue un mal sueño...**

 **\- estas segura...**

 **\- claro... ahora ve a alistar tus cosas, recuerda que iremos a visitar a tía pacífica y tío Stanley...**

 **\- siiii-**

* * *

Has aquí... :D que creen que pasara...

Gracias por ver y darme una oportunidad.

Es pero que esta vez no haya tantas faltas


	5. Chapter 4 dolor ?

_**recuerden que los personajes no son míos pertenecen a su autor...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ ***Luty Malfoy**_

 _ ***Slash Torrance**_

 _ ***libnux ger**_

 _ ***Leon evans**_

 _ ***nya nyan JC**_

 _ ***ochibi**_

 _ **Y a los que aun no dejan su comentario pero me leen y me tien n en sus favoritos... Gracias :D**_

* * *

Capitulo IV

Mabel 17 años.

- **¿que haces aquí dorito ?**

 **\- hey! Y yo que me preocupo por ti.**

 **\- vete, quiero estar sola...**

 **\- Mabel no estas bien...**

 **\- ¿y, a quien le importa como me siento? ¡que no oíste Quiero Estar SOLA! ¡LARGA TE! -** grito la chica llena de lágrimas...

\- **no te dejare sola... mi pequeña... Mabel..-** dijo Bill y esta le miro con furia y comenzó a pegarle el pecho.

 **\- ¿que no entiendes, maldito dominio? Quiero estar sola...-** la lluvia había empezado a caer, Mabel estaba ahí llorando en el pecho de Bill pues se había cansado golpearle. El le sostuvo las manos y ambos se miraron.

 **\- ¿porque duele tanto?**

 **\- no lo se.**

 **\- el no me ama**

 **\- lo se**

 **\- porqué es tan cruel el amor ?**

 **\- por que no es correspondido.**

 **\- ¿por que simplemente no me destreza?**

 **\- el no sabe lo que sientes por el...**

 **\- mi corazón doliendo demasiado... dime si en este momento todo fuera desechado ... si... seria fácil vivir con una sonrisa en mi cara... pues mi corazón duele demasiado...**

 **\- tal vez seria mas fácil si te vas y pones distancia... ahora duerme** \- y el demonio con forma humano beso la mejilla de la chica y se la llevo a al único lugar en el que no la buscarían y ese lugar era la mansión Noroeste.

Al llegar a aquel lugar dejo a Mabel en la habilitación que era de el y después fue a buscar a la única habitante dueña de aquel lugar

- **¿secuestras te a Mabel?-** preguntó la rubia que estaba a espaldas de Bill.

\- **no la traje por que no tenia otro lugar** \- dijo el Bill y Pacífica entro a la habitación y vio a Mabel que lloraba en sueños y murmuraba el nombre de su hermano

 **\- ¿ que paso?**

 **\- Pino...**

 **\- su novia?**

 **\- si.**

 **\- despiertala y vete yo me encargo de ella.**

 **\- confió en ti-** dijo para chasquear los dedos y hacer que Mabel se despertara. - **estaré leyendo -** la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

\- **¿donde estoy?-** pregunto la castaña cuando se despertó.

\- **estas en mi casa es mejor que te cambies de ropa sino pescaras un resfriado.**

 **\- no importa...**

 **\- Mabel, se que no me debo meter pero despierta... -** la chica no dijo nada solo se fue al baño se cambio. Al regresar Mabel de cambiarse esta se quedo viendo la ventana.

 **\- Mabel porque estas así?-**

- **por un chico**... - dijo la castaña y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

 **\- dime es por Dipper verdad-** esa no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

 **\- no que va, yo así por Mi hermano...**

 **\- Mabel Pines a quien carajos creer que engañas... se te nota a leguas que estas chiflada por tu hermano.**

 **\- como...**

 **\- como lo se? Mabel eres precavida pero yo nací de una pareja que cometió incesto reconozco bien esas miradas que le lanzas a Pines... Mabel se que has sido discreta pero este amor te esta matando** \- después de decir aquellas palabras la chica Pines se tiro en las piernas de Pacífica a llorar.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y ella seguía ida biendo solo la ventana. Sin ningún punto en especial solo derramando lágrimas sin parar.

\- **Mabel...** \- dijo la rubia pero no recibió respuesta, y es en momentos como estos que deseaba ser aquélla pacífica que 'pisoteaba' a todos. Pero no podía había cambiado ya no era aquélla chica ahora era mas comprensible. - **Mabel Pines aleja te de esa ventana -** ordeno y esta obedeció. Se movió de ahí pero iba a ir directo a a la cama, pero en el recorrido que hacia que la castaña llorará mares por el amor de alguien que no valía la pena. Pero ella nunca llego a la cama pues un golpe en su cara la paro en seco, si, Pacífica Noroeste le había soltado una Cachetada* y después le había jalado a un espejo que había en la habitación. - **ahora mira te al espejo y dime que es lo que ves.**

 **\- Pacífica... yo..**

 **\- dime que ves... por que yo te diré que es lo que yo veo. Y lo que yo veo, es a una patética niña en estado de depresión por un chico que no sabe que le ama... mira te Mabel, tu que tenias los mas hermosos ojos color café que tanto envidió por estar están llenos de alegría, paz y amor... y ahora están ocultos por esa neblina de dolor, que están hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas. Y que tienen tremendas ojeras**. - Mabel se vio y era cierto lo que la rubia le decía, estaba mas pálida de lo normal, tenia una enormes ojeras, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Su mano derecha cubría la marca roja de la mano de Pacífica que esta en su mejilla. Tenia puesta una pijama y esta se encontraba toda desarreglada. En simples términos estaba echa un asco.

 **\- Mab's tienes que salir de esa depresión y vivir**

 **\- tienes razón pero es tan Difícil...**

 **\- solo es difícil si así lo crees. Vamos date una ducha y después iremos a caminar...**

 **\- bien, Paz... podrías llamar a Bill y decirle que le quiero ver aquí mañana a las 4 de la tarde..**

 **\- de acuerdo.**

 **\- hay! Perdón utilizo tu casa como si fuera la mía.**

 **\- No te preocupes Mabel, con tal de que no veas Pines... que date aquí el resto del verano..**

 **\- claro pero primero le diré a tío Stan que me quedare aquí.**

*-*-*-*-Mabel-*-*-*

 _Después de tomar una ducha fui a la cabaña del misterio._

 _Eran las 4 pm cuando llegue_

- **hola Wendy** \- _dije a la pelirroja que era la cajera. Que en algún tiempo fue el amor platónico de mi hermano_

\- **Mabel? Donde has estado?-**

- **estaba con Paz.**

 **\- oww estabas con la Noroeste...**

 **-si.**

 **\- bueno solo por eso te perdono.**

 **\- ok, voy a ir a cocinar**. - _dije para entrar a la cabaña. Y con eso encontrar me con una escena tan linda._

 _Ahí en la sala Dipper estaba durmiendo con un libro en sus manos y el estaba todo torcido._

 _Suspire cansada el seguía siendo un niño, subí y tome una manta de su cama baje rápidamente y le coloque manta y le quite el libro cuando pensé que que se iba a despertar pues comenzó a moverse pero solo se acomodo en el sillón._

\- **lo ciento..** _. - susurré y le di un beso en sus labios solo un simple rose. Solo con eso me conforme. - perdona me..._

 _Me fui de la sala y me encerré en el cuarto... y ahí mire que era un desastre... así arregle un poco cambie mi ropa por una mas cómoda baje y me metí a la cocina para hacer la comida..._

 _Pero no contaba que a medía comida tocaran la puerta..._

* * *

Notas: bien has aquí... que tal

Me dieron ganas de matar a Dipper y a ustedes..

Como siempre espero que aya borrado mis horrores ortográficos


	6. Chapter 5 donde estas?

_recuerden que los personajes no son míos pero si la historia._

 _Disfruten y espero que tengan tantas ganas de matar a Bill como yo,_

 _Notas:_

 _1 no se como se llama el papa de Diper y Mabel así que les puse nnombre y es "Sebastian" (soy culpable de amar a Kuroshitsuji)_

 _2 el nombre de la mamá de los pines es Alice baskerville (culpable de amar Pandora Hearts)_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo V.**_

Dipper 25 años actualidad

 _Salí de ca baña de Ford y me dirijo al único lugar que me puede dar respuesta y es mi antigua casa en California._

 _Hace años que no pisaba California es raro volver después de tanto tiempo._

 _Al llegar me encuentro con una sorpresa pues ahí estaba una niña como 5 años su cabello era Rubió y ojos eran verdes, puedo jurar que se parece a Mabel.._.

 **\- hola... disculpa busco a Sebastian1 Pines.** \- _dijo a la niña y esta sonríe._

\- **es mi papá, ven te llevo con el.** \- _ella me ta de la mano y me guía asía dentro de la casa, espera '¿su papá?'_

- **Di...¿Dipper?** \- _menciona mi nombre y yo volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz. Ahí frente a mi estaba mi padre, Sebastian Pines, se veía sumamente maduro, sus ojos parecían tristes y cansados, si cabello chocolate ahora tenia unos mechones blancos, y sus ojos chocolate me veían con asombro. -_ **p** **ero mira te, estas tan grande, Stanford no me ha viso que venias...**

\- **no le dije que venía... y Mamá y Mabel...-**

 **-amor, ¿quien es?.**

 **-¿amor?-** _esa no era la voz de mi mamá a demás ella nunca le llamo "amor"_

 **\- Dipper quiero presentarte a mi esposa Alison y ya conoces a tu hermana Anabel.**

 **\- pero puedes llamarme An.-** _dijo la pequeña y yo solo la mire._

 **\- en serio es tu hijo cariño?**

 **\- si, ahora cariño lleva a An al parque yo las alcanzo.** \- _bien no creí lo que oía... es decir... mi papá... con otra familia..._

 _Después de que ellas se fueran me quede viendo a papá y el me llevo al estudió. Nos quedamos en silenció hasta que el decidió hablar._

\- **Dipper... yo hace años me divorcie de Alice... de Tu madre.**

 **\- ¿que, por que?**

 **\- ella me dejo por que le engañe y dije que Mabel no era mi hija...**

 **\- donde esta mamá.**

 **\- ella esta en esta dirección** \- _el medio una tarjeta y yo me fui de esa casa. Con las ultimas palabras de mi padre taladraban en mi cabeza._

 _'Yo negué a Mabel por años hasta que nació Anabel, como te has dado cuenta ella podría ser una copia bien echa... muchos dicen... 'Un hijo negado... un hijo bien pintado' Dip. Cometí un error hace años y nunca he querido que te enterarás de ello'_

 _Voy a la dirección que estaba impresa en aquella tarjeta y al llegar me doy cuenta que estoy en un centro psiquiátrico. A lo cual temí un poco._

 _Al entrar veo a una enfermera._

\- **disculpe busco a Alice Pines.**

 **-paciente no es no tenemos nadie con ese nombre...**

 **\- um quizás... Alice Baskerville2**

 **\- a sí ella, si vas por ese pasillo de seguro que la encuentras ella esta en el jardín..**. - _dijo aquella mujer así que decidí ir sin preguntar._

 _Al llegar al pasillo me tope con una mujer que iba de salida por lo que pude notar, caminaba de forma elegante y sólo pide percibir su cabello castaño chocolate-casi negro por la espalda pues ella se fue._

- **Dipper.. eres tu..**.

* * *

-*-*-*-*-*-*Mabel 17 años-*-**

 _¡puta y jodida vida! ¡Que tengo que hacer para que esa perra se Baya!_

 _Es decir ella es solo una intrusa..._

 _Estaba tan bien... llegue vi la escena mas linda a mi lindo Hermano durmiendo. No puede evitarlo y le un besó..._

 _En fin estaba haciendo la comida de ese día cuando la Zorra apareció._

 _Después de terminar la comida todos nos sentamos a comer._

 _Estábamos mis tíos, Dipper 'esa' y yo. Todo era silencio algo incomodo._

\- **tío Stanley, quisiera hablar contigo al terminar de comer.**

 **\- ¿Mabel, de que quieres hablar con mi hermano?** \- _genial el 'metiche' de tío Stanford_

\- **nada importante solo unas cosas. -** _digo lo mas calmada y cínica-mente que puedo, por que no puedo decirle '¡hey tío Ford are un contrato con Bill! Porque en ese momento el y Dipper me encierran a 4 candados... (aunque seria lindó ser en serrada por Dip, ¡pero que digo!)_

\- **claro Mabel, pero dime ¿a que se debe esta comida, tan deliciosa?** \- _bien sinceramente no podía decirle ¡Hey es por despedida, me iré todo el verano restante con Paz y are un contrato con Bill!_

\- **por nada en especial Tío solo quiero una comida con Mi familia** \- _había remarcado el 'Mi familia' dando a entender que odiaba a la maldita que estaba con nosotros._

\- **Dipper, no me dijiste que te gustaban las zanahorias-** _dijo la perra ignorando me, je algo he aprendido es que nadie se debe meter con Mabel..._

\- . **¡ho! ¡Claro que no le gustan las zanahorias a mi hermano pero hace unos días comió algo que le hace mal y por eso prepare esta cena ligera** - _debo agradecerle a Paz cuando la vea mañana_

\- **¿que?-** _dijo ella_

- **¿ a Dipper le da reflujo y una acidez estomacal comer comida corriente, es decir, intentos de comida como los que hacemos cuando comenzamos a cocinar, Dip tiene un estomago sensible-** _me miro con mala cara advirtiendo me que me callara, pero no le hice caso-_ **¿verdadd Dip?**

- **no he comido comida mal prepa.**..- _no lo deje continuar_

- **¡pero claro que si! Candy me dijo que la comida que había preparado tu acompañante era un asco...**

- **¡Mabel Cierra la Puta boca...** \- _bien esa había sido la gota que derramó mi paciencia._

- **sabes que Dipper. No veo la hora de cumplir 18 para no verte mas.** \- _me levante de la mesa y me fui de ahí, me encerré en mi habitación y apague la luz esta oscuro y fue cuando vi el libro que lr había quitado a Dipper cuando dormía era el diario numero 2 no tenía nada que hacer hasta que tío Stan terminara de comer, así que lo comencé a leer, era increíble todo lo que Stanford había descubierto. Estaba atrapada en aquella lectura que no me percate que había alguien observándome._

- **estrella fugaz...-** _oí y me separe de mi lectura y ahí estaba Dipper pero estaba diferente traía un traje negro._

\- **¿que quiere... espera tu no eres Dipper... Bill sal de ese cuerpo.** \- _no me gustaba ver ese lindo cuerpo siendo manipulado._

- **¿por que linda estrella a ti te gusta este cuerpo?**

\- **pero es ridículo... es mi hermano** \- _el fue rápido y subió a la cama yo me hice asía a tras y el me acorralo contra la pared **-**_ **Bill-** _dije un susurró y el tenia mi pierna entre sus piernas y cada gateo asía mi me levantaba mas la falda... esto era complicado yo amaba a Dipper y Bill lo sabía, tenia el diario entre mis manos y lo usaba de escudo._

- **no escaparas..** - _me dijo estaba apunto de besar me... eso era injusto. Eso eran los labios de Dip pero la personalidad era otra..._

- **yo... yo... no.. lo creo...** \- _dije y aun con el dolor en mi corazón y la furia de lo que me había dicho Dip hace unos minutos, moví mi pierna acorralada y le di una patada en sus partes blandas..._

* * *

 _Lulu Cipher_

 _Lo vi, lo vi, por dios lo vi... se puso guapo... dios... pero que digo por todos los dioses que digo... El sigue siendo mi hermano..._

* * *

Hasta aquí... que tal... aun no puedo acomodar el Pincet. Pero abra juro que habrá... como que mi nombre de autor es Roxelana Li


	7. Chapter 6 amargo recuerdo

**Recuerda que los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a su autor pero la historia si es mía.**

 **Un mal entendido puede cambiar el cursó de la historia.**

 **Pincets**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 _Mabel 12 años. Sueño_

 _¿donde... estoy?_

 _Hace unos momentos estaba en el bosque y ahora estoy... en este cuarto. Todo esta lleno de peluches... y es muy... lindo..._

\- **veo que despertaste Estrella fugas.**

 **\- que quieres Bill.**

 **-nada solo pagarte por darme la fisura. Veras en esta burbuja escaparas de tus crueles destinos...**

 **-¿crueles destinos?**

 **\- así es tienes unos cuantos destinos... mi pequeña Estrella.**

Y cuando menos lo pensó ella estaba flotando y se veía a si misma con una fiesta enorme en su casa. Ella fue corriendo a la puerta y un cartero le dio una postal.

 _Lo siento no podré ir este año._

 _Con amor Dipper_.

 **-este es tu primer destino Mabel... un destino algo cruel. Pues mientras tu te esfuerzas en al cansar a Pino el solo hace eso. Enviar tarjetas para los cumpleaños, navidades o cualquier festividad.**

El escenario cambio ahora esta Mabel junto a Dipper ella tenia una bata de doctora.

 _~Mabel de nuevo ~_ esa era la voz de Dipper. Y ahí estaba su hermano ya mayor y estaban discutiendo.

 _~Dipper~_

\- **es es tu segundo destino tu te enamoras de tu hermano pero el no te hace caso, tu eres una doctora reconocida y el un ingenioso investigador, pero al final el se casa y te deja sola. Y así siguen, siempre separados..**.

Fin del sueño.

* * *

 _Mabel 17 años_

 _Dioses... eso, eso fue aterrador._

 _Estaba soñando con la vez que Bill me engaño para crear el Raromargedon..._

 _Bill me había encerrado y mostrado aquellos destinos crueles..._

 _Destinos que había intentado que no pasara pero ahora estoy aquí en el lugar de tío Stanley y esperando a que este viniera..._

 _Aquellos recuerdos que había olvidado regresaron cuando Bill intento besarme en el cuerpo de Dipper..._

 _Que los dioses me amparen._

 _Tocan la puerta.._

\- **pase** _\- digo y la puerta es abierta, pero no es mi tío Stan, No, es Dipper._

\- **Mabel... yo..**

 **\- ¿por que Bill tenia tu cuerpo?-** lo _corte tan fríamente que hasta yo me congele_

\- **quería saber por que actuabas rara...**

 **\- rara yo?**

\- **si, tu no eres amiga de Noroeste y te la pasaste una semana ahí, y luego llegas y me haces una escena de celos...**

 **\- Dipper, te recuerdo que lo que haga con mis amistades es asunto mío, y con lo de tu novia... simplemente me enojo su voz..** _.- dije cortándolo de nuevo pues sabía hacia donde quería ir... y era saber de mis 'celos_ ' **\- me irrita-**

~ _mentirosa ~ me dice mi consciencia. Y se que tiene razón_

\- **Mabel... o perdón no pensé que estabas aquí, Chico** _\- tío Stan entra y me ve estoy con las manos a polladas en el escritorio y Dipper esta en la misma posición solo que esta del otro lado. -_ **regresaré mas tarde...**

\- **No tío Stan, Dipper ya se va**.- _lo mire seriamente._

- **Esta conversación la tendremos en la noche** _. - me advierte Dipper antes de irse, cuando tío Stan esta seguro que Dip se fue cierra la puerta con llave._

- ** _bien...-_**

 _Después de convencer a mi tío fui a mi habitación y no encontré rastro de Dipper así que empaque todas mis cosas y me senté en la orilla de la cama y espere la noche..._

 _El cielo estaba oscuro y despejado las estrellas se veían todo esta en paz y calma._

 _La habilitación estaba oscura y el silencio era agradable, oí venir a Dipper y yo solo suspire... me acomodo en mi cama y cerré los ojos fingiendo dormir, el me ve pero estoy tan relajada que a pesar de escuchar mi nombre de sus labios no me muevo o hago algo para dar señales de 'querer despertar' el se rinde y se va a su cama._

 _La mayor parte de la noche no duermo... ya estoy acostumbra... desde que descubrí mis sentimientos por Dipper... no duermo..._

 _Sin pensarlo caigo dormida._

 _Me levantó a los primeros rayos del sol, me voy al baño baño y cambió._

 _Después bajo a la cocina y comienzo ha hacer el desayuno._

 _Al terminar veo como mis tíos y mi hermano vienen._

\- **baya desayuna-remos rico hoy** _\- dice mi tío Stan._

 **\- pero siempre que vamos con Linda Susan desayunamos rico.**

 **\- pero nada es mejor que un desayunó echo en casa _-_** _dice tío Ford._

\- **ellos tienen razón-** _dice Dipper_

\- **gracias** \- _digo para los tres y los 4 desayunamos._

 _Al terminar Dipper se va al laboratorio y tío Stanley se va a preparar lo que le encargue ayer, solo estaré en casa de pacífica 3 días después solo regresare para estar dos días y después irme..._

 _Estaba tan con centrada en lavar los platos que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba atrás de mi..._

 _********Stanford * * * * * *_

 _Hace ya algún tiempo me entere de la oportunidad de Dipper para entrar a la universidad que yo en mi juventud quería... cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que el no fue aceptado._

 _Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue mi recuerdo de por que no fui yo a esa escuela._

 _Poco tiempo después Dipper y Mabel llegaron a Gravity Fall y lo que vi hizo que se me congelara la sangre._

 _Dipper y Mabel no se hablaban casi su trato era pura obligación, cuando estuve a solas con el chico el me dijo que Mabel arruinó su proyecto._

 _Días después el ver y observar a Mabel... tuve mis dudas._

 _Pues había ocasiones donde las raspaduras o caer dormidos en cualquier lugar era rutina._

 _En esos casos Mabel nos preparaba alguna sopa o nos curaba._

 _Dipper no quería que ella le curara así que cuando el se quedaba dormido ella le curaba y le decía a Stanley que dijera que fue el._

 _Los días pasaban y yo cada vez tenia mas dudas._

 _Un día me senté con Stanley y le pregunte..._

- **¿hey, tu crees que Mabel...** _\- no termine de decir por que mi hermano apagó la televisión y y me miro fijamente._

\- _**Stanford, se que no me perdonaras nunca el haberte arruinado tu oportunidad** \- dijo extrañamente serio **\- pero, yo he convivido mas tiempo y los conozco mas que tu. Y de lo que yo estoy seguro es que Mabel, nunca le haría eso a Dipper. Mabel siempre a cuidado mas a Dipper que Dipper a ella, ella nunca le aria eso a Dip.**_

 ** _\- entonces-_**

 _ **\- Dipper se apresuró en sacar conclusiones** \- con eso da por terminada la conversación pues el se retira. Y yo solo veo como el se va y me deja pensado, al parecer Stanley sabe algo que yo ignoro._

 _Dos días después Dipper nos presenta a su novia y no puedo creerlo tiene facciones de Mabel.. pero estoy soñando no es así... el no puede estar enamorado de Mabel..._

 _Mabel se fue y no llegó en esos días Dipper pareció preocupado mas no dijo nada Stanley y yo la buscamos por todo el pueblo hasta que un día Stanley la encontró pero dijo que era mejor que estuviera donde estaba. Mientras trabajaba con Dipper el se quedo dormido y murmuraba cosas sin sentido hasta que dijo algo que me sorprendió 'te amo... Mabel' al principio no lo creí pero después vi todas las señales y vi que esa 'novia' solo era para alejarse mas de Mabel._

 _Unos días mas Mabel apareció y vi como ella le robaba un beso a Dipper mientras este dormía y le pedía perdón._

 _Después la escena de celos y aquella discusión por la comida..._

 _Hoy vi a Dipper irse a al laboratorio y Stanley salio así que aproveche._

 _ **\- estas enamorada de Dipper- di** je esa no era una pregunta sino una afirmación._

 _\- ¡ **hay! Tío Ford, no me espantes. -**_

 ** _\- lo siento._**

 ** _\- si, lo estoy. Pero no te preocupes... yo me iré y el nunca lo sabrá._**

 ** _\- ¿por que no luchas por el?_**

 _ **\- creé que es tan fácil?-** ella se sienta y yo en una silla enfrente de ella- **somos Hermanos Mellizos, Gemelos... como quiera llamarlo, la relación es Incesto, y según los gobiernos, los curas, padre, sociedad... Estoy loca por enamorarme de MI hermano-** buen punto para ella nunca los aceptarían... esperen Mabel esta siendo racional... esta siendo sería._

 _- **el te ama**_

 _ **\- se lo digo a usted tio Stanford, se lo dije a Paz y a Tío Stanley... yo me iré. Y este amor tendrá que morir... sacaré a Dipper Pines de mi mente y corazón... ¡NO IMPORTA QUE TENGA QUE VENDERLE MI ALMA A BILL O AL PRIMER DEMONIO QUE ME O-FRESCA EL DEJAR DE SENTIR ESTO QUE SIENTO POR EL!**. - ella me lo grito y se fue de ahí._

 _Dos horas después Pacífica Noroeste llego y ambas se fueron._

* * *

 _jejej otro cap... y aun no es de madrugada :DD_

 _Una cosa por ahí hubo un comentario sobrblas lineas del tipo. Je solo un cap. Mas y se acaban. En el rebelarse o nobrebelare el trato de Bill y Mabel que dicen lonrebelo o no ?_

 _Gracias por seguirmeseguirme :D_

 _Un besado :*_

 _Y hasta el próximo cap._


	8. Chapter 7 te vi?

**Recuerda que los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a su autor pero la historia si es mía.**

 **Un mal entendido puede cambiar el cursó de la historia.**

 **Pincets**

 **La cancion de este cap es:** Rozen Maiden Suigintou song: Madoka

 **h,t,t,p,s,:,/,/,w,w,w,.,y,o,u,t,u,b,e,.,c,o,m,/,w,a,t,,c,h,?,v,=,1,_,,ME,,o,G,n,q,S,h,Q, (quitar las comas)**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

tiempo actual. (25 años)

Con Dipper.

\- mamá, tu sabes que significan estas partituras- Dipper le enseña las partituras a la señora, ella sonríe y suspira.

\- ven- dice la mujer vertida de blanco como una enfermera, su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja el color de este es Negro como la noche sin estrellas aunque ya se pueden apreciar una que otra cana, sus ojos tan vivos color verde.  
Era una lástima que sus hijos no sacaran las tonalidades de sus ojos o su cabello.

\- La letra no la se pero si la tonada. - Dipper, no podía creer que esa era una canción para el que su hermana le había escrito .

Mabel

 _Estaba nerviosa y no voy a negar lo pues hoy vi a Penes, Dipper Pines... pero no puedo permitirme que el me afecte, yo no soy la misma chica que el conoció, ahora estoy llegando casa de Pacifica Noroeste._

\- Lu, ¡que bueno que llegaras con bien!- _grito Paz y yo_ _Sonreí_ _ella ya no era la chica presumida como cuando teníamos 12 a 15 años. baje del auto y ella me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo._

\- ¡Tía paz...!- _grito una voz a mis espaldas y del carro bajo un pequeño de pelo blanco y ojos azules._

\- ¡pero, mira que tenemos aquí!- _dijo paz cargando a un pequeño de ojos azules, aunque el izquierdo era cubierto por un mechón de cabello color blanco con reflejos azules, este traía un suéter color azul con un pequeño moño color negro como en una especie de corbatín,_ _también_ _traía unos_ _shorts_ _color gris, unos calcetines blancos y unos zapatos negros, aquel niño era una ternura en sí._ \- Will Cipher...

-¡cuanto tiempo tía Paz!- _dice mi niño._ _sip_ _Will_ _Cipher era mi hijo, mio y de Bill._

\- Mamá, vamos tía Paz nos dejara comer palomitas... - _dice mi niño desde la puerta, yo sonrío y camino hacia el._

 _Tuve problemas para tenerlo y criarlo, al principio y a pesar de que Bill dijo que el no tendría posición del cuerpo de_ _Will_ _, yo tenia miedo, pero poco a poco se me fue quitando hasta el punto de verlo como una preciosa parte de mi y de Bill, por que aunque no lo crea durante un año que viví con Bill el fue todo un caballero._

-voy, no corras te lastimarás.- _tome su mano y nos adentramos en la mansión Noroeste._

 _Hoy regrese a Gravity_ _Falls_ _para la fiesta de la mansión Noroeste que se hace año con año y a pesar de que Paz si invita a casi todos los del pueblo y por un día las clases sociales se reúnen como una sola._

 _Después de comer y ver una películas mi pequeño se_ _moría_ _de sueño así que me dirijo con mi niño a nuestro cuarto_ _pues el y yo algunas_ _veces_ _compartíamos cama._

-mamá, podrías cantarme...

-claro- le susurré y lo cargo como si un bebé se tratase, aunque para mi lo es..

(Comiencen la reproducción)  
Yume wa kaze  
Hikari michibiku  
Sora to kumo o koete yuku  
Anata no koe hibike

 _Algunas veces siento que Bill nunca nos dejo y que el sigue_ _guiando_ _como el siempre_ _decía_ _: 'soy un ser de_ _energía_ _pura, si_ _debilidades_ _'_

 _ _Aunque su única debilidad_ _según_ _el... fue perderse en mis ojos...__

Shiawase to

Iya na omoide

Yasashii ima ga toozakaru

Shizuka na yoru tsuzuke

 _La razón por la que yo le cantaba en japones a mi pequeño_ _Will_ _era por que la mayor parte del tiempo_ _estuve_ _en ese lugar, Japón._  
 _En_ _Japón_ _solo eramos... Bill y yo, el siempre me ayudo y cuando veía que ya no podía mas con mi dolor el me llevaba a alguna otra dimensión o simplemente me llevaba a_ _algún_ _parque._

Kono basho ni nokosu  
Ashiato sae  
Kiekakete yugamu  
Kizuato no you

 _Ahora que h_ _e vuelto_ _no puedo evitar ponerme feliz pues_ _aquí_ _se quedaron la_ _mayoría_ _de mis amigos y ta bien mis familiares pero... ahora mas complicado..._

Yume no naka  
Umareta kokoro  
Garasu mado ga  
Kimi miteru

 _Mi pequeño es la luz que me guía y a pesar de que ya se a dormido sigo cantando para el, pues si paro antes de que la canción termine_ _Will_ _despertara.._

Shun no uchi ni komete  
Sugaru kimochi sutete  
Subete omoi tsunage

 _La_ _canción_ _termina y dejo a mi pequeño en la cama lo arropo le doy un beso y salgo del lugar sin hacer ruido pues Paz me espera en la entrada de la puerta._

 _*-*-*-*-*-narro yo*-*-*-*-_

Mabel salio de la habitación y dejo la puerta emparejada y se fue con Pacífica a la sala.

-¿y... como te sientes de estar de regreso? - preguntó la rubia

\- no te mentiré Paz, estoy nerviosa... hoy vi a Dipper.

\- aun lo amas... verdad

-si, lo amo. No te mentiré llegue a querer a Bill...

-pero...-

\- Dipper es todo para mi... a pesar del tiempo, yo lo sigo amando...

-¿Mab's que pasa si te digo que Dipper te esta buscando?- dijo Pacífica viendo de reojo a Mabel y tomando un sorbo de su te.

\- Nada, yo lo prometí y como le dije a tío Ford en su tiempo 'Me arrancaré a Dipper Pines de mi corazón aun si tengo que hacer un contrato con el dominó o Bill' - dijo segura sus palabras.

\- si, y cosas que hiciste un pacto con Bill y no te has arrancado ese amor...

\- pronto Will cumplirá 8 y el final del pacto se terminará...

* * *

¿que pacto?

jeje realmente quería poner cancion Maldición de luna... pero... no se me hizo un tema apropiado para un pequeño

pero pronto la pondré...

que tal me quedo 3:) cual sera el trato de mabel y Bill nunca crei que bill llegara ha hacer tan dulce(? con Mabel.. pero tal vez era parte del trato o no ?

mil gracias por leer un besaso y hasta la proxima


	9. Chapter 8

**Recuerda que los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a su autor pero la historia si es mía.**

 **Un mal entendido puede cambiar el cursó de la historia.**

 **Pincets**

 **La cancion de este cap es:**

Rokutousei No Yoru 【ENDING】No 6【Piano Version】Fandub Latino

 **: / / w w w . be ? v = Ma - g**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 _Mabel._

 _Estaba amaneciendo y yo estaba desde la recamara que una vez estuve cuando tenia 17 años... cuando tenia el corazón roto._

 _'_ _En esta noche sin fin solo te pido un deseo_ _' - susurré, esas palabras habían traído a Bill a Mi.. - '_ _digo a dios a mi pasado y a las noches en que llore_ _'- volví a susurrar, esas palabras me habían traído paz. -'_ _cosas que deje, lugares que olvide..._ _'- una lágrimas salieron por mis ojos cayendo por mis mejillas-_

-¿mamá?- _oí una vos a mis espaldas._

-¿que pasa amor, te despierte?- _juro que nadie te dañara... mi pequeño_ _Will_ _._

-no, es que estoy emocionado por ver al abuelo Stanley y la abuela Alice- _dice mi pequeño, le miró y le sonrió, el se parece tanto a Bill pero a la vez no, Bill era mas testarudo, mas abierto, le encantaba jugar con las personas, en cambio_ _Will_ _, es mas sencillo un niño sumamente tierno, y frágil._

 _Ambos nos metimos a bañar juntos, era costumbre, era pequeño mi hijo._

 _Cambié a_ _Will_ _y le puse un suéter azul y en la parte del abajo unos bloques dibujados, se-pillé tu cabello y tape su ojo, aunque_ _Will_ _tenia dos ojos a el le gustaba esconder uno pues sus ojos eran bicolor, es decir uno era azul y el otro era negro. El escondía el color negro. Le puse unos pantalones cortos y sus zapatos negros._

\- vamos?- _le pregunte y ambos nos fuimos al comedor donde Pacífica y su novio nos esperaban._

 _-_ ¡hola campeón! - _dijo el novio de pacífica, Alejandro, el era de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Se notaba que estaba perdido por paz ella no quería sufrir y hacer sufrir a su hijo o con un mal matrimonio como el de sus padres y es por eso que no se casaba_

 _-_ buenos días, tío Ale, tía Paz- _y a cada uno le dio un beso._

 _\- ¿_ estas listo para la fiesta de hoy en la noche?- _preguntó_ _Pacífica_ _._

-solo algo nervioso

 _El_ _desayuno_ _se_ _llevó_ _acabo entre risas y_ _pláticas_ _,_ _después_ _salimos al centro comercial para comprar los vestidos de esta noche._

* * *

 _Dipper_

 _Después_ _de que mi_ _mamá_ _me_ _leyera_ _y tocara_ _aquella_ _partitura_ _sentí que_ _debía_ _encontrar_ _a_ _Mabel_ _mas_ _rápido_ _._

 _Cuando_ _tenia 17 años_ _aceptó_ _que_ _cometí_ _muchos errores de_ _los_ _cuales_ _me arrepiento._

 _Uno de ellos_ _fue_ _juzgar a_ _Mabel_ _sin_ _pruebas_ _, en_ _aquél_ _entonces ella_ _hacia_ _ya_ _varías_ _semanas que se comportaba raramente; y admito que me deje llevar por el pasado de mis_ _tíos_ _y por que tenia_ _celos_ _de que_ _alguien_ _me_ _estuviera_ _quitando a mi hermana, aunque al final yo mismo la a aleje de_ _mi_ _, ya que_ _tenía_ _miedo a lo que comenzaba a_ _sentir_ _por ella, pues si yo_ _Dipper_ _Pines me estaba_ _enamorando_ _de mi hermana y el incesto no es bien visto..._

 _Admito que salí con_ _aquella_ _chica para olvidarme de_ _Mabel_ _pero no_ _funcionó_ _, a un_ _después_ _de que_ _ella_ _se_ _fuera_ _de_ _Gravity_ _Falls_ _yo_ _seguí_ _saliendo con chicas con_ _características_ _o cocas que me la_ _recordarán_ _, al final ninguna_ _funcionó_ _._

 _En el verano de mis 17 años y casi 18,_ _peleé_ _muy_ _fuerte con_ _Mabel_ _. Primero ella se va por días_ _después_ _de presentar a mi novia, mis tíos la buscan por tres días como desesperados y aunque yo_ _también_ _quería_ _buscarla mi odio y orgullo fueron mayores._ _Después_ _tres días después de que se_ _desapareció_ _llega mi_ _tío_ _Stanley_ _diciendo que ella esta bien y que estaba en casa de una amiga(aunque ni recuerdo que ella_ _tuviera_ _mas amigas que Candy y Glenda y ellas_ _estuvieron_ _buscando_ _con mis_ _tío_ _s). Tres días mas tarde aparece solo para decir que_ _dormiría_ _durante tres días en la casa de Noroeste_ _Pacífica_ _(¿desde cuando tan amigas),_ _ell_ _a llega prepara una rica comida, pero yo ya le había dicho a mis_ _tíos_ _que mi_ _novi_ _a ib_ _a a cocinar y fue cuando todo_ _empeoró_ _..._

 _\- tío Stanley, quisiera hablar contigo al terminar de comer.- Dijo de repente Mabel_

 _\- ¿Mabel, de que quieres hablar con mi hermano?- pregunto el tío_ _Ford_

 _\- nada importante solo unas cosas. - contesto Mabel, pero estaba nerviosa, no se pero me dio un mal presentimiento._

 _\- claro Mabel, pero_ _dime_ _¿a que se debe esta comida, tan deliciosa?- Dijo mi tío_ _Stan_ _, aunque presiento que algo se traen entre manos_

 _\- por nada en especial Tío solo quiero una comida con Mi familia- ella remarco la palabra "Mi" esto se pone cada vez mas raro_

 _\- Dipper, no me dijiste que te gustaban las zanahorias- Dijo mi novia, pues sin querer me las estaba comiendo, quería saber ¿donde y con quien estaba? Y tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no note que las comía_

 _\- ¡_ _ho_ _! ¡Claro que no le gustan las zanahorias a mi hermano pero hace unos días comió algo que le hace mal y por eso prepare esta cena ligera- Contesto por mi, pero paresia que odiara a mi novia_

 _\- ¿que?-_

 _\- ¿ a Dipper le da reflujo y una acidez estomacal comer comida corriente, es decir, intentos de comida como los que hacemos cuando comenzamos a cocinar,_ _Dip_ _tiene un estomago sensible- La mire con cara de que se callará pero no me hizo caso- ¿verdad_ _Dip_ _?- Me preguntó, y me miró como diciendo 'si lo niegas te verías muy mal'_

 _\- no he comido comida mal_ _prepa_ _...-_ _pero_ _no me dejo_ _continuar_

 _\- ¡pero, claro que si! Candy me dijo que la comida que había preparado tu acompañante era un asco...- no recuerdo ha ver visto a Candy estos días..._

 _\- ¡Mabel Cierra la Puta boca... - y explote Mis celos: por saber donde y con quien estaba, esas palabras de 'yo se algo que tu no' y ese misterio por hablar con tío Stanley hicieron que explotara y le gritara algo que jamas me imaginé gritarle..._

 _\- sabes que Dipper... No veo la hora de cumplir 18 para no verte mas. - me dijo y fue al cuarto dejando me con la boca abierta_

 _Después de que ella se fuera yo me fui a mi dejar a mi novia y le pedí disculpas en nombre de mi hermana, a lo cual ella me dijo que eran normales pues era probable que ella sintiera celos, pues yo me estaba alejando de ella._

 _Después de eso camine a la cabaña y en eso apareció alguien que no quería ver._

 _\- baya, pino, que forma de gritarle a tu hermana, la chica que te a cuidado todo el tiempo aunque tu no lo_ _merezcas- bien esas palabras sabía que me las merecía por gritarle de esa manera a Mabel._

 _\- ¿que quieres_ _dorito_ _?- dije burlona mente._

 _\- solo te quería proponer un trató._

 _\- que tipo de trato._

 _\- yo te ayudo a que Mabel te diga por que actúa así._

 _\- ¿a cambio de?_

 _\- nada importante, solo quiero averiguar una cosa que Mabel tiene planeado hacer... pero gracias a su escudo no puedo ver que quiere hacer- dicho esto me pico la curiosidad ¿que quería hacer Mabel? ¿por que tanto interés del demonio por mi hermana?. - ¿entonces es un trato? - me extendió su mano con el fuego azul y yo acepte._

 _-_ _ok_ _, y ¿ahora que? - le pregunta. Y el me jalo y otra vez el estaba en mi y yo era un maldito espíritu..._

 _-_ _hey_ _este no era el trato._

 _\- lo es pines, ¿quieres saber por que ella esta así? ¡esta es mi manera de que te enteres!- despues de esas palabras fue a comprar una ropa , (NO LE VEO EL CASO A COMPRAR Y GASTAR MI DINERO DE ESA FORMA)se metió como si nada a la cabaña y busco a Mabel asta que dio con ella._

 _\- estrella fugaz...- dijo Bill._

 _~esto no funcionara~ le dije al maldito dorito_

 _\- ¿que quiere... espera tu no eres Dipper... Bill sal de ese cuerpo. - bien esa no me la esperaba, ella se había vuelto mas perceptiva._

 _\- ¿por que linda estrella a ti te gusta este cuerpo?- ella se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa... no puede cer ella no puede... ¡corresponderme! ¿o sí?_

 _\- es ridículo... es mi hermano- se defendió ella, pero tenia la cara roja - Bill- susurro, el era insistente, y cada vez mas se le acercaba y estaba apunto de besarle._

 _~Bill, Dorito no te atrevas~ le dije pero el parecía que no quería escucharme, por que sabia que el me escuchaba perfectamente. el estaba a milímetros de besar-la_

 _\- no escaparas..- dijo ese maldito bastardo._

 _\- yo... yo... no.. lo creo...- dijo mi hermana, pero hizo un movimiento que hizo que bIll retrocediera y ella se fue rápidamente, Bill salio de mi cuerpo y entre yo._

 _\- Te has pasado._

 _\- solo hice lo que ella tanto quiere...- y el desaparecio y yo me quede muy confundido, despues de eso, volví a pelear con Mabel y ella se fue a casa de Pacífica y regreso solo p_ _ara estar dos días, estaba molesto y cuando ella se despidió de mi me dio una carta la cual no leí y solo tire a la basura, pero no conté que mis tíos la rescatarían y hoy... que puedo leerla... me ciento un estúpido... y solo quiero recuperar a Mabel... pero no se donde esta..._

 _Hoy era la fiesta de Pacífica Noroeste y fuimos invitados desde hace semanas, como todos los años. pero no tenia ganas de ir..._

\- ¿ y que no van a ir a la fiesta de los Noroeste? _\- no lo podía creer mi tío Stanley había venido de nuevo_

 _\- ¿Stan?- preguntamos con miedo_

\- estas aquí?

\- claro que estoy aquí, pero la pregunta es si ustedes dos van a ir a distraerse o se quedaran como todos los años. _\- dijo y yo solo pude reír._

\- Yo voy- _dije sonriendo por las ocurrencias de mi tío._

\- bien no me quedare solo- _dejo Stanford_

 _despues de eso nos cambiamos y fuimos a la mansión Noroeste,_

 _al principio me impresione pues todas esas celebridades juntas y la hermosa decoración._

\- baya, baya, miren quienes están aquí...- _esa vos no la podía olvidar, pues esa voz le pertenecía a Pacífica, y tal vez ella tenga información de Mabel._ \- La familia Pines...

\- ¡hey, que tal!- _pero que diablos ¿desde cuando Stan le habla con tanta confianza a Pacífica...?_

\- ya vez, o espero que se diviertan, o ya es hora de cerrar las puertas y dar inicio- _dijo ella aplaudió y se cerraron las puertas y se abrieron otras y entraron algunas personas del pueblo._

* * *

narro yo

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo la chica- A este lindo baile que se da año con año... espero que este año tambien sea de su agrado...- despues de esas palabras las luces se apagaron y se ilumino solo solo una que señalaba un piano...

una chica en el banquillo estaba y aun lado tambien estaba un niño.

Ambos comenzaron a tocar y en la sala solo el sonido de aquel piano se escucho hasta que ella comenzó a cantar...

 **Cuando me siento herida me haría muy feliz estar gentilmenteen tus brazos...**

 **Si tropiezo y no puedo levantarme por favor dame algo de tu valentía...**

 **Mis pensamientos no... pueden alcanzar tu rumbo y ni siquiera recuerda yo...**

 **¿Dondé es que estas en este tan frió y cruel lugar?**

Dipper estaba en Shock pues aquella cancion desde que comenzó a sonar su por que era la misma que su mamá le había tocado, es decir que esa ¿chica era Mabel? y Mabel no sabía que era observada por Dipper.

 **En esta noche sin fin, solo te pido un deseo.**

 **"Que seamos juntos la luz en el cielo sin estrellas"**

 **Incluso cosas que deje, lugares que no volverán**

 _Mabel: estaba tan concentrada en la musica del piano que sin poder evitarlo empece a recordar..._

 _~solo te pido un deseo Bill~ dije mientras estaba en sus brazos_

 _~¿cual es?~ me pregunto, mientras acariciaba mi cabello_

 _~deseo que el dolor se baya, Que seamos juntos la luz en el cielo sin estrellas~ dije derramando mas lagrimas_

 _~si yo concediera ese deseo, tu no recordarías toda tu vida~_

 **Poco a poco brillarán e iluminaran el mañana,**

 **Fui incapaz de conocerte entre el polvo azul estelar,**

 **Hubiera sido tan genial que el sentimiento siga igual,**

 **Llore tanto al no poder regresar el tiempo atrás y mis lagrimas iluminarán**

 **el mañana para ambos...**

Dipper: ¿como es que ella sabe esa cancion?

Mabel: Siempre llore tanto, por no poder regresar el pasado, por poder evitar mi amor por mi hermano, pero se que para bien o para mal... estas lagrimas que derrame son la guía para el mañana y para que mi pequeño no sufra...

 **Cuando yo no puedo dormir, me harías feliz si tomas gentilmente tu mis manos.**

 **Por favor si el silencio dí: "que el mañana llegara"**

 **Incluso si es una mentira**

 **El sueño no se cumple, en esta noche aún sin estrellas**

 **que van conmigo, me guiaran y desaparecen ya**

 **no puedo volver atrás...**

 **En esta noche sin fin**

Mabel: Bill, siempre estuvo para quitarme las lagrimas que derramaba por Dipper, y el siempre me decía "el mañana llegara" pero yo sabia que era una mentira, una mentira que calmaba mi corazón, el me guío en este camino duro...

 **En esta noche sin fin solo te pido un deseo: "Que seamos juntos la luz en el cielo sin estrellas"**

 **Incluso estas lejos yo, tu destello aún puedo ver.**

 **Claramente brillará e iluminara nuestro mañana**

 **Nuestro milagroso encuentro dentro del polvo estelar.**

Dipper: esa cancion es combinada, sus sentimientos van para dos personas, una la un dio y otra la salvo...

Mabel: esta cancion la escribí para Dipper, para hacerle saber que tarde o temprano, con su ayuda o con la de otros, saldría adelante, que no me dejaría vencer aunque me estuviera muriendo de dolor, yo se que las estrellas siempre me iluminaran el camino...

 **será borrado otra vez por la gente que veo pasar.**

 **Digo adiós a mi pasado y a las noches en que llore**

 **Nada de eso volverá y seré capaz de Brillar mañana**

 **Te agradezco por haberme encontrado**

 **Aun cuando soy como una pequeña estrella**

 **... gracias te doy...**

Mabel: aun con todo el dolor que me causaste Dipper Pines te agradezco, y espero que este amor que siento por ti termine y nunca regrese, Gracias Bill, por enseñarme a que hay mas de una manera para amar.

 **En esta noche sin fin solo te pido un deseo.**

 **Que seamos juntos la luz en el cielo sin estrellas**

 **incluso coas que deje, lugares que no volverán**

 **poco a poco brillarán e iluminaran el mañana**

 **Fui incapaz de conocerte entre el polvo azul estelar**

 **Hubiera sido tan genial que el sentimiento siga igual**

 **Llore tanto al no poder regresar el tiempo atrás y mis lagrimas iluminarán**

 **el mañana para ambos...**

La cancion acabo y Mabel volteo a ver a su acompañante y sonrio solo para ellos dos, pues esa pequeña cosita de casi 8 años le salvo, en su vida anterior como Bill Cipher y ahora le salvaba como Will Cipher...

* * *

Notas de yo: :D aa amas largo, creo que mas emotivo, espero que les guste...

contestando y saludando...

leon evans : Gracias por soportar mis faltas y leer cada cap.

Guest y Hinevampire : gracias por seguir cada cap y hacer tu RW tan divertido :D


	10. AVISÓ

Bien este es un especial...

Primero que nada un saludo a todas y todos que estan lellendo este apartado...

Segundo ya es diciembre y estamos a un día... horas... de acabar el 2015... y por lo tal are un especial... sip. Lo que oyeron (leyeron) un especial que sera subido el 1 de Enero... o 2 depende ustedes.

Bien de que se trata el especial. Facil y sencillo...

Serannn tambores por favor...

Rrrrrrrr

Siiiii preguntas... en esta ocasión podrán preguntarle a los personajes de Gravity Falls y a mi

*lo que quieran

*lo que gusten.

*lo que deceen.

Ok condiciones...

Si se bale insultos. (Leves)

Para los que no tengan cuenta FF. Plis mandarme un PM para poder incluir sus preguntas en el especial, ya que llegan sus Rw pero una semana despues. Asi que mejor el PM.

Ok creo que eso es todo no se me olvida nada... ummm gracias por leer.

FELIZ AÑO 2016


	11. Especial

Yo: Bien hola a todos y este es el especial por año nuevo de Gravity Falls…con ustedes… Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines, Will y Bill Cipher...y Pacifica Noroeste y como conductoras estamos Alice y yo…

Alice y yo: y esto es preguntas, respuestas y retos..* ambas al mismo tiempo*

Alice: comencemos con los retos.

Yo: el primer reto es para… Mabel y dice: Mabel viste con ropa gótica rockera por todo el especial

Mabel: es… enserio?

Alice: si..

Mabel: ok. *se cambia de ropa y se pone una gótica rockera* cuanto va durar

Yo: todo el especial…

Mabel: no puede ser

Yo:bien continuemos el siguiente reto es para Will. *aparece un Will adolescente*

Alice: *comienza a leer* wil viste de gatito

Will: no, ni loco, esperen.. no Mabel.. Rox, Alice… que es eso… *después de un rato Will está vestido de gato*

Alice: bien este reto viene en dos partes e incluye a Mabel.. *comienza a leer* mabel y will cante la canción de tsuki no luna

Mabel: ya que..

Will: todo por ellas.

*la música comienza a sonar*

Will:Hiroi sora ni kirameku  
Tsuki no MERODII todoketai  
Tatoe tooku hanarete ite mo  
Onaji omoi sono mune ni

Mabel: Precious Moon  
Precious Moon itsumo...

Ambos: Masshiro ni yureru hane ni  
Sotto te wo nobashita  
"Kocchi oide" to

Mabel:Sasou tori wa haruka tooku

Will: Kono sora no shita daiji na mono wa nani?

Ambos:Namida kakuse nai sonna yoru ni wa  
Mie nai kotae wo sagashite

Yo: que lindo pero aun falta un último reto

Alice:*leyendo* Pacifca besa a will disfrazado

Pacífica: ¿que yo? ni loca

Mabel: y por eso no tiene fans.

Pacifica: bien ok. *se acerca a Will y le besa*

Alice: ow… lo hizo…

Mabel: no creí que lo hiciera

Yo: bien tortolitos seprence.. ahora viene lo bueno…

Alice: preguntas

Yo: preguntas

*pacífica y will se separan y se van a su asiento*

Alice:la primera serie de preguntas es para roxelanali.

Yo: ¿para mi? *a punto de llorar*

Alice: si para ti llorona.

Yo: o calla casi nunca se acuerdan de mi.

Alice:bien comencemos *se pone a leer* estas son de Hinevampire y dicen así…  
¿Porque no continuas con el fanfic de confia en un lobo?

Yo: bien, para cuando leas esto ya habrá un maratón de ese Fic.. se.. me tarde mucho en corregir y cambiar las cosas. Y pronto habrá otro. no desesperes…

Alice: bien la que sigue: ¿Cuanto te tardas en hacer un capitulo de fanfic?.

Yo: depende que tan inspirada este y si lo que yo imagino se plasmó en el papel o no. Con inspiración y si el Cap pone de su parte un día dos a lo mucho. Pero si no quiere estar… una semana…

Alice: por lo subes 4 días después de haberlo creado..

Yo: ¡CALLATE ALICE ES ES UN SECRETO!

Alice: ok la que sigue:¿Porque no incluyes a los demás personajes de GF?

Yo: bien si te refieres a el fin del 'lobo' pues es bastante sencillo. El fic, como vengo diciendo es un copy -paste y la lectura original no salen muchos personajes, es más solo se centra en ellos que son mencionados es otra cosa… trato que las personalidades y las características entren en un determinado personaje que ya fue establecido por Alex…. Ahora bien cambié un poco la personalidad De Candy para que entrara en él de la chica original de la serie.

Alice:ok… la siguiente es para Mabel.

Yo: *comienza a leer* mabel:  
¿Aparte de tocar en violín y el pìano tocas otros instrumentos?

Mabel: no solo esos..

Alice: Toca el Violonchelo.

Mabel: gracias Alice -.-#

Alice: de nada cariño…

Yo: bale antes de que se ponga Yuri aquí… ¿Que otros idiomas hablas y escribes aparte del ingles?

Mabel: bien se escribir muy bien el numérico y el Atbash… claro que también,habló muy bien el Japones y el Frances… es parte de mis shows algunas veces.

Alice:ok la siguiente:¿Cuando tenías 12 años te gusto golpear a un unicornio y como se sintio?

Mabel: se sintió genial, la adrenalina que corría por mi buenas era genial. Es obvio que me gusto darle su merecido a ese unicornio presumido y engreído.

Alice: aunque al día siguiente estabas llorando.

Mabel: es parte de creser.

Yo: vale la que sigue es… ¿Cuántas veces has golpeado a dipper poseído por bill cipher?

Mabel: bueno en el teatro ni las conte. Y cuando lo poseyó de grande… solo una. Así que no te sabría contestar.

Alice: como unas 20.

Yo: jeje la siguiente.

Alice: vale:¿Te gusto estar en mabelandia y conocer a dipper fresh?

Mabel: claro.. era como un sueño realidad 'mabelandia' l 'sueterlandia' como gustes llamarlo era mi sueño dorado siempre que recurría a él no me podía mover y cuando estuve en esa burbuja fue muy divertido

Alice:tierna niña

Yo: última Pregunta para Mabel:¿Porque le pusiste a tu hijo will?

Mabel: en un principio quería llamarlo Bill, pero no me gusto y un día jugando y charlando con Bill se nos ocurrió el nombre.

Yo: ok~ ahora viene un lindo niño aplausos para Will Cipher

Alice: ¿no es un amor?

Yo: si lo es 3

Will: he ho-hola

Yo: ternura... ok tu primera pregunta es: ¿Sabes tocar otros instrumetos aporte del piano?

Will: no solo el piano, mamá dice que si quiero de mas grande ella me enseña

Alice: aww~ la que sigue es: ¿Que te gusta hacer en los ratos libres?

Will: Leer, leer y jugar con mamá y ayudar a hacer suéteres para todos... a tambien leer los diarios de papá.

yo: va le y la ultima es: ¿Sabes otros idiomas?

Will: no, solo se entenderlos, pero no hablar-los ni escribirlos.

Yo: bien eso es todo la siguiente es Pacifica.

Alice: pacifica, ¿Como es que te hiciste amiga de Mabel?

Pacifica: pues fue justo despues del raromargedon... en los próximos caps diré como me hice amiga de Mab´s

Yo: es una historia Muy~ larga ok la siguiente: ¿Como te consistes a tu novio?

Pacifica: *sonrojada* pues fue en uno de los bajes que tengo por los negocios de la familia y...

Alice: no les digas mentiras el era tu asistente

Yo: no hagas Spoller Alice! ok la ultima es: ¿sabes otros idiomas apartes del ingles?

Pacifica: pues si lo se, mas que nada por que es parte de tener relaciones mundiales pertenecer a la familia Noroeste-Cipher

Yo:si gan haciendo Spoller ya saben.

Alice: vale~ Pino vas~ *gritando y parece Dipper*

Dipper: yo ¿que?

Yo tu primera pregunta es... ¿porque te quedaste en Gravity Falls?

Dipper: bueno, pues porque no quería ver a Mabel, estaba tan enojado en aquel entonces que cuando me lo volvió a proponer mi tío Ford no me lo pensé dos veces y acepte

Alice: cof*cof*idiotacof* cof

Dipper: eso ya lo se.

Yo: bien la siguiente es: ¿ aceptaste o recechaste la idea de ser al aprendiz de tu tio standford?

Dipper: como dije la rechace y despues la acepte.

Alice: ¿cuantas veces te engaño Bill cuantas te a poseído?

Dipper: am contando cuando era chico solo fue 1 vez y de mas gran de... am una...

Alice: no es cierto fueron 3 veces...

Yo: ya me rindo, sigan haciendo Spoller.

Alice: ¿Saber otros idiomas?

Dipper: no solo el que hablo

Alice: bien el ultimo es Bill.

Yo: dorito *se acerca y le abrasa*

Bill: aggg quítate... y comienza con la tortura.

Alice: ¿tienes novia?

Bill: no tengo "esposa" y es Mabel y lo sabes.

Alice: ya se, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Yo: ¿cuantos años tienes?

Bill: muchos.

Alice: ¿Will realmente es tu hijo?

Bill: eso no se pregunta..

Yo: bien eso seria todo... ¿Alice, algo que agregar?

Alice: si un reto.

Yo: para y que es.

Alice: para Bill, dame un beso.

Bill: ok *se acerca y le besa la mejilla* contenta?

Alice: si *~*

Yo: ok con esto se acaba el especial, lo se muy tarde, pero por fin pude hacerlo:D solo me queda desearles feliz año, y que sus propósitos sean cumplidos. Un beso y hasta la proxima.


	12. Chapter 9

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Alex. Pero esta historia es mía.

 **Summary** : dime que **que tal si...** cambiamos de nombre y fingimos que no nos conocemos, **que tal si...** tu me dejas y me odias por cosas tontas? **Que tal si...** tu y yo dejamos de lado todo... pero al final solo es una mentía... porque el **que tal si...** no existe, somo hermanos y aunque pretenda no conocerte, te conozco mas de lo que crees...

* * *

Notas:

-' _Mabel pensamiento_ '-

- _' **Dipper pensamiento**_ '-

* * *

 **capitulo IX**

 _Pacífica_

 _Ya han pasado algunos años desde que el Raromargedon término, y si fue muy duro para mis padres vender la mansión, pero gracias a algunas cosas que hizo logre recuperarla. Eso sí, cada año tenía que dar una fiesta y el pueblo tenía que entrar. Recuerdo hizo un trato con Bill aunque yo habría jurado que él había muerto, pero no fue así, el solo se transformó (por lo que le entendí a Mabel tiempo después)._

 _En fin, rectifique mi camino, deje de ser la niña caprichosa y mimada que era y comencé a trabajar y a hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares._

 _Cuando Bill me dijo que lo único que quería a cambio era que yo escondiera a una persona por tiempo indefinido no me lo creí y pensé que había alguna trampa._

 _El tiempo paso y cada vez más me hice amiga de Mabel y de Dipper, más de Mabel que de Dipper._

 _Con ella era desatar y des estresarme de los problemas de las compañías y cosas así, no les mentiré de vez en cuando venía Cipher a ver cono iban las cosas y según él "descansar de su dimensión"._

\- ¿secuestras te a Mabel?- _le pregunte a Bill, pues el solo veía a Mabel, ni siquiera reparo en mirarme pues todo el tiempo me dio la espalda._

\- no la traje porque no tenía otro lugar- _me contesto y yo solo entre a la habitación y vi a Mabel que lloraba en sueños y murmuraba el nombre de su hermano, yo solo atine a morderme el labio inferior._

\- ¿qué paso?- _no era gran ciencia imaginarse porque Mabel lloraría de esa manera._

\- Pino...- _fue lo único que recibí como respuesta_

\- ¿su novia?- sabia lo de la novia me los había encontrado un día antes a este acontecimiento.

\- si.- el solo contestaba con monosílabos.

\- despierta la y vete yo me encargo de ella.- _dije aunque tenía un poco de miedo por le había ordenado algo a Cipher y no estaba segura si él la había dormido._

\- confió en ti- _me dijo para chasquear los dedos y hacer que Mabel se despertara._ \- estaré leyendo - _la única respuesta que obtuve fue el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. Pues esta impresionada que le ata a tinado a que él durmió a Mabel._

\- ¿dónde estoy?- _pregunto ella cuando se despertó._

\- estas en mi casa es mejor que te cambies de ropa sino pescaras un resfriado.- _dije yendo al armario, y buscar algo de ropa para ella_.

\- no importa...- _dijo con un hilo de voz que me estrujó el corazón._

\- Mabel, sé que no me debo meter pero despierta... - _ella no dijo nada solo se fue al baño se cambió. Al regresar Mabel de cambiarse esta se quedó viendo la ventana._

\- ¿Mabel porque estas así?- _trate de ser suave con la pregunta, pues ella se veía muy mal._

\- por un chico... - _me contexto ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama._

\- dime es por Dipper verdad- _esa no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, sabía que ella lo amaba_.

\- no que va, yo así por Mi hermano...

\- Mabel Pines a quien carajos creer que engañas... se te nota a leguas que estas chiflada por tu hermano.

\- como...

\- ¿cómo lo sé? Mabel eres precavida pero yo nací de una pareja que cometió incesto reconozco bien esas miradas que le lanzas a Pines... Mabel sé que has sido discreta pero este amor te está matando- _me había sentado a su lado y sé que soné dura y cruel pero era la verdad, ella solo se tiró en mis piernas a llorar, no dije más y solo espere a que ella se cansara._

 _Había pasado una semana y ella seguía ida viendo solo la ventana. Sin ningún punto en especial solo derramando lágrimas sin parar, la Mabel loca y extrovertida ya no estaba solo habían dejado ese cascaron vacío._

\- Mabel...- _dije pero no recibió respuesta, y es en momentos como estos que deseaba ser aquélla pacífica que 'pisoteaba' a todos. Pero no podía había cambiado ya no era aquélla chica ahora era más comprensible._ -Mabel Pines aleja te de esa ventana - _ordene y esta me obedeció, y vi que se dirigía la cama, y yo ya no soportaba que ella sintiera pena por sí misma y llorara. Pero ella nunca llego a la cama pues yo le planta un golpe en su cara que la paro en seco, sí, yo Pacífica Noroeste le había soltado una Cachetada* y después la había jalado a un espejo que había en la habitación._ -ahora mira te al espejo y dime que es lo que ves.

\- Pacífica... yo...

\- dime que ves... porque yo te diré que es lo que yo veo y lo que yo veo, es a una patética niña en estado de depresión por un chico que no sabe que le ama... mira te Mabel, tu que tenías los más hermosos ojos color café que tanto envidió por estar están llenos de alegría, paz y amor... y ahora están ocultos por esa neblina de dolor, que están hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas. Y que tienen tremendas ojeras. - _ella me obedeció y se vio a sí misma, su cabello era un desastre, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y claro, su piel era algo pálida. Su mano derecha cubría la marca roja de mi mano su mejilla. Tenía puesta un pijama y esta se encontraba toda desarreglada. En simples términos estaba echa un asco._

\- Mab's tienes que salir de esa depresión y vivir

\- tienes razón pero es tan Difícil...

\- solo es difícil si así lo crees. Vamos date una ducha y después iremos a caminar...

\- bien, Paz... podrías llamar a Bill y decirle que le quiero ver aquí mañana a las 4 de la tarde...

\- de acuerdo.

\- ¡hay! Perdón utilizo tu casa como si fuera la mía.

\- No te preocupes Mabel, con tal de que no veas Pines... que date aquí el resto del verano...

\- claro pero primero le diré a tío Stan que me quedare aquí.-

 _Después de que ella dijera he hiciéramos las cosas me dispuse a ir a la Biblioteca pues ahí se encontraba cierto demonio._

-No crees que fuiste demasiado dura con ella- _creo que esa no había sido una pregunta._

\- No es lo que ella necesitaba, alguien que la metiera en cintura.- _dije mientras me sentía enfrente de él_ \- durante días tú y yo la hemos mantenido en una burbuja de latina por ella misma, consolándola cada vez que la vemos llorar, no logramos hacerla que vuelva y eso lo tiene que hacer ella misma.

-lo sé, pero cada vez que la veo en ese estado quiero ir a matar a pino- _dijo el dejando a un lado su libro y bien dome._

\- Ella quiere hablar contigo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes para qué?

-Un trato.

-¿LO ARAS?

-SI, porque así ella se alejar de pino.

 _Después de aquella extraña conversación, el tío de Mabel vino, y después de pedirle una disculpa por no haber dicho la verdad, él no se notaba muy feliz que digamos, pero al ver que Mabel necesitaba espacio el me perdono. Todo paso muy rápido, cuando menos lo espere, Mabel y Bill ya eran esposos, yo había conocido a mi novio, y mis padres estaban muertos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mabel se había 'quedado' viuda y con el pequeño Will en sus brazos..._

 _Hoy estaba en la fiesta anual de los Noroeste, y pues me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Casi todos los pines aquí..._

 _Las cosas se pondrán feas lo sé. Y más porque Mabel ha dado su nuevo nombre y el de su hijo._

(...)

Narro yo.

La canción había terminado y todos aplauden a los artistas por tan magnífica actuación.

Dipper y Stanford más confundidos que nada pues a pesar no haber visto bien quienes interpretaban aquella canción. El tono de voz se parecía a la de Mabel solo que una poco más cuidada.

Tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos que no vieron el rostro de esas personas pues ellos se movieron de lugar.

-¡Tío Stanley!- grito un niño.

\- ¡Hey, chico!- gritó Stanley, sorprendiendo a Dipper y a Stanford.

\- ¿Cómo estas tío?- se oyó una voz detrás de los Pines. Los 4 hombres voltearon y vieron a una mujer de 20 a 26 años.

Miraron de abajo asía arriba, vieron sus zapatillas negras, unas medias naturales y después vieron un vestido blanco con unos adornos negros que eran flores bordados en color negro el vestido solo le llegaban a los muslos, su cabello castaño cayendo libremente por su espalda, una cinta blanca con una piedra en el lado izquierdo adornaba su cabello, sus ojos color verde agua y una sonrisa que parecía no borrarse con nada era la mujer que estaba enfrente de Stanford, Stanley y Dipper Pines, y de Will.

\- ¿Mab's eres tú? - pregunto Dipper viendo a la chica.

\- lo siento me estas confundiendo con alguien más... mi nombre es Lulu Cipher...

-' ** _¿¡QUE, esta chica es preciosa, y se parece a Mabel...!?'_**

-' _volver a ver a Dipper... y decirle mi nuevo nombre, es duro... pero no me queda mucho tiempo'_ -

-¡mamá! - dijo un niño que estaba en los brazos de Stanley.

-¿mamá?-Dijeron los Pines.

-si, dejen me -intervino Pacifica-presentarles a Lucifer Cipher, y a su hijo William Cipher.- dijo la rubia haciendo que dos de los tres Pines se les cayera la quijada. Porque es decir Cipher, ¿Cipher? Que ese no era el nombre del peor ser que pudo existir... - Lu, Will, ellos son los Pines, Dipper - señala a el más joven- y Stanford Pines.

\- un placer- dijo Lu.

\- Lulú, es hora.- dice Pacífica y esta toma a Will y ambos caminan a las escaleras.

-¿cómo la conoces?- preguntaron Ford y Dipper.

\- hace unos años cuando la chica era pequeña vino al pueblo y nos hicimos amigos. Desde ese día soy como el padre de la chica. Y por eso el niño me dice 'abuelo' - era una excusa lo sabía, pero no podía revelar que esa chica era su sobrina Mabel. Ambos le veían y ambos no le creían era una Escusa algo absurda.

El sonido de un cubierto chocar contra una copa hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio y voltearan buscando a el dueño de aquel sonido.

-¡damas, caballeros y colados!- dijo Lu.

-¡Hey somos invitados también!- dijo Pacífica haciendo que el ambiente fuera menos tenso.

-upss, tema complicado- dijo Mabel y tomo a su hijo de la mano. - como todos saben Yo soy Lulu Cipher y el de mi hijo Will Cipher, y ambos somos parientes de los Noroeste. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles que hayan venido, y si Bill estuviera aquí ya me hubiera metido u pedazo de pastel a la boca diciéndome 'calla cariño haces el discurso tedioso' - todos en la sala comenzaron a reír. - el punto es que en nombre de Bill y de nuestra familia así como el de la familia Noroeste, quiero que sepan que estamos agradecidos por que estén aquí.

' _Lo dije, dije que soy esposa de Bill_ '

' ** _¿Qué? ¿Ella no puede ser?_** '

* * *

N/A: Lo se Gravity Falls termino el lunes y ya es amm viernes... sábado... y yo apenas subo el cap nuevo. Pero aún no lo superó. Y creo que ya le dio en la torre a mi Fic. Pero oigan el final que no como abierto, y corro con la esperanza que hagan otra temporada o una película (¿qué? Se vale soñar).

Bien aclaraciones no sé si este Cap aclare las dudas de como pacífica se volvió buena y todo eso.

Gracias por leer y soportar mis errores gramaticales.

Un besaso y hasta la proxima.


End file.
